Southern Comfort
by DeepSouthContest
Summary: An entry for the Deep South Contest: Finding himself in the one place he swore to never return, he must make a decision; does he go on into the old city, where he once had love and a future? Or does he allow the beast he hunts to once again prey on innocent girls? Can he overcome the mistakes of the past so his town can have a peaceful future?


**Title: Southern Comfort - **_An entry for the Deep South Contest_

**Pairing: Alice/Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

**Word Count: 7,848**

**Location: South Carolina**

**Summary**: Finding himself in the one place he swore to never return, he must make a decision; does he go on into the old city, where he once had love and a future? Or does he allow the beast he hunts to once again prey on innocent girls? Can he overcome the mistakes of the past so his town can have a peaceful future?

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Southern Comfort**

**Back Home Again**

Jasper

That smell, that beautiful smell of Magnolia's, salt air, and honeysuckle lingering in the cool night breeze. "The pain and joy of it drives me to my knees and overwhelms me. My mind and heart were reeling from memories so sweet and anguish so painful I could barely keep my sanity. Maddie, oh my Maddie, my beloved little love.

My sweet, beautiful, and tiny Madison Yvette Belvoir descended from French aristocracy; she was any man's dream. She was the bell of this city and the one I wanted to spend my life with. I just thanked the Lord it was me she picked, because god knows there were more than enough suitors.

We never made it to the altar, the war happened and families were torn apart, either going Blue or going Gray. Ours was no exception; my Madison's family had sided with the north while mine had sided with me for the South. Madison wanted to stay with me but seeing as we had not been wed yet, she had no choice but to listen to her father and he took her away from me. I understood, I really did, and I swore that when this was all over I would come back for her. Oh how I wish I could have kept that promise.

I had tried for years to block her out of my mind, but lately she has been creeping back in and coming back here, well I guess it's as good time as any to find out what happened to my little angel. Back then she had been known as a heart breaker and mine had been shattered when I lost her. I needed to find out what happened to her. It didn't matter if she had gotten married to another, although it would have hurt but I was dead now anyways, I just needed to know that she lived a full life and hadn't become a casualty of war.

It was during the war that I happened across an Immortal; she took my life and gave me this hell on earth. Once I found out what I was and what it could mean, well I knew I couldn't go back to Madison knowing that I may kill her and I was man enough to admit that it would also mean I wouldn't have to find out what happened to her and my family. I didn't think I could handle it if she had been killed or taken, so I stayed and helped with the army that my sire Maria had been building.

Maria wanted an officer, someone who could help her unholy cause. I had been sent away from the troops to bring back more soldiers as I was a captain. I was on the edge of town and it was quite late. I had been riding for quite some time when I happened across these women walking along the side of river. I saw no horses, no carriage but as the gentleman and officer I was, I immediately offered them help. I remember Maria's teeth sinking into my neck and the feel of the venom as it courses through my body. I thought for sure I was burning in hell. When I came too she explained to me what I had become and why. I was horrified, especially when I realized that Madison was no longer a possibility for me so I allowed myself to believe that Maria loved me.

I was miserable to a degree, killing was something I enjoyed and despised and I thought about leaving many times but I didn't trust myself to be around humans yet. Six months later Maria's hunters had captured my brother off the battle field and brought him to us. She wanted to kill him but I refused. Still I took his life and doomed him to the never ending hell that I lived and will be forever sorry because of it. I had lost the love of my life, I would not lose my brother too and I had to admit that I enjoyed having my real brother share eternity with me but I hate that I made him like me in the process.

Running into the city I came across a general store, a gas station, and gift shop combination. Legends state that vampires can only drink the blood of the living, humans. This is very true but there are those that drink only animal blood and we are able to drink coffee too, the stronger the better of course and I do enjoy a good shot of Jack.

What most people don't know, well the ones who come across a vampire and live, is that we can eat rare meats, they have to be very rare of course, but we can eat them. If I could eat a steak that was freshly cut of the bull I would but alas most places can't serve it that rare. It was a struggle at first I admit, but I have finally perfected the best diet for me; animals are fine, but a criminal once every eight months keeps me strong enough to interact with humans every day. It's not great but it's a life this way and not simply an existence.

While pouring my coffee I see a huge advertisement for a re-enactment starting tonight. I could not believe my eyes, it was a _Civil War_ re-enactment, and it included my old regiment. I stood there staring at the poster when I heard a voice "Which unit you in son?" turning towards the voice I see a kind and elderly man smiling at me.

I realize he thinks I am in one of the companies and have come here for this. Well if I am going to bring the past back again I might as well go "whole hog" as they say. It would be a nice way to blend in unnoticed.

"Sir I'm a Major in the South Carolina Sharpshooters" I tell him with pride of my old troop

"Son, you don't have your kit, are you joining us tonight and attending the ball tomorrow?" he asked me

Mine had been lost on that fateful night and I never had the chance or the courage to change it, there were too many memories and I couldn't relieve them, but now I felt like I could but where to get one?

"Well sir I would love to do both, but I fear in my travels I have lost most of my things". He stared at me and then blinked and shocked me, which is not easily done.

"My name is William Morgan III and I run this establishment and it just so happens I am the local go-to man for all things related to the civil war. We had an order for a couple of Uniforms and complete kits for a few local boys but they cancelled today. So I have an offer for ya; will you join us tonight and be my guest at our annual ball and I will give you the two kits and two complete sets of uniforms for a Major"

It took me all of five seconds to agree so I smiled shook his hand and agreed to be his guest at the ball and to join him in the re-enactment. During the time it took to take my hand and really give me a gentleman's handshake I felt, fear, awe, honor, and respect. Puzzling to me, it's like he knows who I am.

"It would be an honor sir, I'm Major Jasper Whitlock" I told him

While there I bought four days worth of clothes and two new canvas bags to store them in. I also bought new boots, army boots that looked just like they did back in my day and new western boot, along with the uniforms and the kits. I even bought Peter the same set.

Once I had bought enough William offered and I accepted a ride to the encampment. When we got there it felt like I was suddenly taken back in time. Oh how I wish my brother Peter had come with, he'll be so sorry missed this.

Before me was a complete camp circa 1861. There were tents and campfires in neat little rows as far as the eye could see. We were using the back lands of the Middleton plantation, a more beautiful place would be hard to find. I remember there was a ball held here in this very spot just days before the war broke out and my life changed forever. I had taken Maddie and I remember the two of us waltzing to the music. She had worn a lovely green gown and her mother's white pearls and I admit that I entertained the idea of wanting to know what was underneath it but I was a gentleman after all and as I a gentleman I attended the ball wearing my dress uniform. Back then the two of us looked like the perfect pair and I sighed heavily with the weight of my memories.

_"My darling you look ravishing tonight" I softly say as I waltz the prettiest girl at the ball around the room. The candlelight enhanced her features and her green gown made her stand out, not that my darling needed it but I felt the need to tell her. She had a dance card and most men coveted the chance to punch it but I filled every dance but two on that card, they belonged to Peter. He was the only man I would dare let dance with her, she was my delight and no one else's. "Maddie each time we come to one of these you are more beautiful than the one before" I said softly as he her rested against my chest_

_"Oh Jasper you charmer" she flipped her fan up and smacked my chest with it playfully. "You sir, are the most handsome man here, bar none"_

_"Biased" I laughed_

_"Oh am I now!" she hit me with her fan again_

_"I mean just look around the room; Sally Green over there thinks she has the best catch of the season but that scrawny Captain can't hold a candle to my Major" here she blushes like a ruby making my heart all but burst for the love of her._

_"Darlin, I only have eyes for one lady here and she is in my arms right now so Miss Green will just have to do with scrawny Captain" I scolded with a smirk and she laughed again_

_We waltzed right through the open doors and into the garden. We then stopped long enough for Madison to gather her skirt up slightly so we could walk for a bit while I tried to I build up the nerve to ask her my hearts fondest desire. "Sit my lady" I said as I lead her to a bench under the moonlight. "Maddie" I say as she looks over at me and then I slide to one knee. I heard her draw in a deep breath and then she looked at me, waiting "Marry me my dearest, I will never want another" I asked and then gulped as my heart beat one once, twice and then she squealed "Oh yes Jasper yes" I lifted her up off the bench and kissed her like I never have before. We were engaged and it's my right to claim these sweet lips and claim I did. I couldn't wait to make this woman my bride._

I stood for a few seconds lost in this memory. There were tears in my eyes and if I could, I'd wish to just relive that night over and over again. I was happy back then and I'd do almost anything to have it back. The memory was so real it was as if I could almost smell her sweet perfume; it was a light honeysuckle scent and she only ever dabbed it here and there and I would spend most of our time with my face buried in her hair or with her wrist up to my lips just so I could smell her sweet scent and have it near me all the time. Of course, after I have been changed and my senses were so much more, well now the smell just made me remember what I had left behind. I believed in our cause during the war at the time but not with how it made me lose my girl.

William and I made our way to officer's area to meet the rest of the troop and go over the details. I had learned that he was the general in this re-enactment and he wanted me to be his second in command, so I was given a tent to myself and orders to take over a company in the morning. I couldn't wait for this to start. I knew it was all pretend, but at least I could put to use all the things I learned back in my day. So I rested that night listening to the sound of soldiers talking and laughing, the sounds of some fighting and battle strategies. They were sounds I had not heard for over 150 years.

The next morning I met the rest of the men who would join us in the re-enactment and then I scouted the camp site to see if that monster was here anywhere. Once I was satisfied there was no scent of Alex here I walked along and I spied the vendor's area. This was where you could find everything you need to be a re-enactor, tents, rifles, knives, uniforms, canteens, shoes and a hundred other things. As I meandered through the tents I suddenly heard a laugh and then a voice. I shook a little; it was a voice I knew and one I thought I would never hear again. I followed the sound to the tent where the ladies participating in the re-enactment were being outfitted for tonight's ball.

I stood there in shock as I caught sight of a beautiful young lady who was the spitting image of my Maddie, even down to the voice. She was laughing while they pulled the corset strings on a protesting young girl of about 15.

"Becky you better get used to it, no dress no ball" the angel laughed

"Alice you're killing me" once again she made the sweet Alice laugh again.

She spied me watching and her face lit up "You sir, I need a gentlemen's opinion" she yelled

I looked into her eyes and time froze for a moment. In those precious seconds I was once again overwhelmed with feeling from another. This little Alice felt terror, then disbelief, awe, recognition and then most of all, pure love. Now I was the one stunned.

"Of course my lady, I would be honored to give you my opinion" I bowed and stated with an accent I had not used in years as I kissed her hand.

Blushing sweetly, she spun poor Becky around and I could see that all the women present were just happy they had the dress on her. Becky was looking at me like I was a bug under a glass. A gentleman would never see a lady in such a state of undress unless they were married, but today she is all but covered up in the old fashion underwear of the day. Still I feel a bit like a voyeur so to cover that up I turn to Becky and give her my brightest smile. "You my dear child look lovely" I said with a wink causing the girl to burst into laughter.

"Okay Ali, I guess I can stand it, now get me out of it before I faint" she sighed and I chuckled remembering quite a few women back in the day who had fainted on a warm day because her corset was too tight, I had heard Maddie swear on hers a number of times. She even went without it one day. I noticed of course but tried not to draw attention to the fact that her bosom actually moved and the actual curve of her waist could be seen. It was indecent back then but hey I was a man and I appreciated the view. Her mother of course noticed and hauled her back inside before we had a chance to leave. Damn chaperones!

Bowing to them I continued on my way looking into tents and at the items for sale or the ones that were being demonstrated. I hadn't gone very far when I felt a small hand on my arm. I looked down and I saw Miss Alice right beside me walking right beside me

"Why Miss Alice, this is indeed an honor. How may I help you?" I bowed and was delighted to hear her soft giggle again

"Major is it? You can help me two ways kind sir; first by joining me for dinner tonight before the ball and if I may be so bold, if you would do me the pleasure of being my companion for the ball tonight then I would be oh so grateful. You see it's hard to be single lady at these functions, all the creepers come out and it can be either very dull or very frightening" she shook a little and I felt a growl build but I kept it in

Taking a few moments to ponder this, even though I knew immediately I would, I answered her "It would be an honor to be your companion tonight. As to dinner if I am not required to dine with my men that too would be delightful"

"Wonderful, it's all set then, here is my address in town, and I shall expect you at six sharp Major" she released my arm, curtsied and left. I was a little shocked by all this, first I meet a girl who was a carbon copy of my Maddie at a re-enactment no less, and now I was attending the same ball that Maddie and I had went to almost every year. Thinking about Maddie and meeting Alice reminded me that I needed to do a little research today. I needed to know what happened to her; had she moved on? Had she been happy? Did she have kids? I swore if she did I would look out for them. It would surely kill me to know she had the family we always talked about with another but I was a man of honor and I would honor her any way I could.

I spent all morning with the unit assigned to me, they were good soldiers and even better men. I doubt you could find a better troop. They knew their role in every scenario and as I looked out over the battle field while the men sparred, I decided that I would call Peter knowing that we would both enjoy this and I was selfish enough to admit that I missed him. I pulled out my cell phone after I dismissed the men, telling them I would see them I would see them at the ball tonight and then I called my brother.

"Peter where are you? Oh really! I'm in Charleston; yes I know it shocked me too. Listen are you close enough to come here. I smelled _him_ nearby but I need you Pete. There are people and things here that we must deal. Yes here is where I am. I have a captain's uniform for you too and we are attending a Ball tonight. See you in three hours then" Peter had been doing background checks where we thought he might have been. But maybe we'll end this here in our hometown. Thankfully Peter was close and able to make it here before the ball. I hurried to the General's tent catching William before he went back to his place. I had to ask him about Peter.

"Sir, my brother Peter is on his way and would love to join the re-enactment. I have the suits but I don't think they will fit him. Would you happen to have any extra captain's suit for rent or sale? Something for both the battlefield and the ball" I asked

Thankfully he had a few and after getting all I needed for Peter I left saying we would see him tonight.

Meeting Peter at the encampment and both of us getting dressed in our finery I told him everything, from the odd feelings I was getting to Maddie's look alike. He pondered that for awhile as we walked to the general store for a lift to the Battery and Alice's house. We met the up with General William and we rode with him to the ball.

William dropped us off right along the Battery wall, so named because of the artillery that was and is still standing there facing Fort Sumter and the Harbor, where we both stood for a few minutes lost in our own memories.

"Jazz is our home still here?" I asked since I hadn't had the courage to go look for myself and I knew Peter may have kept an eye on it. He wasn't sure so I suggested that we go look and not the fact that it happened to be on the way to Miss Alice's home.

We didn't stand out; the city was full of uniforms tonight and I could hear at least six parties going on around us and I knew that they always occurred before and after the Grand Ball. It made me sad for a minute, just seeing all the men dressed like it had been back then. I felt like I had stepped back in time and I could tell Peter was just as overwhelmed as I was but we both shook it off and walked on.

We stopped in front of our childhood home, of course it has been updated since our departure to the war, but it was still the same. It had new paint colors and there was some landscaping done but it still held most of the charm from our childhood. "Water's Edge" my grandfather had named it because back then it was on the water's edge. By the time we were born it had been brought forward one block and the battery sea wall had been built, but the family still called it that. In fact my father had a gate made in New Orleans with our home's name on it. As we got closer to said gate I could still see the plaque was still there and I felt the sting of tears as I read "Water's Edge" and then I saw Pete was already sobbing softly.

"Pete I wonder if they know how loved this home was? And who owns it now?" I said softly as I tried to get my emotions under control, no need for the two of us to be out here sobbing like children, what sort of image would that hold for the re-enactment to have two captains crying like children?

"Jasper we need to find out if it ever comes on the market and then I say we buy it" he suggested and I readily agreed.

We left our family home with a smile and I felt so much better now that I had seen it and that it seemed to be taken care of. We walked for a bit and came upon a street lined with smaller townhomes just as old as our home was and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Alice. I gasped as I saw that she lived in Maddie's old house, well what was once Maddie house anyway, how odd was this? I looked at the address she had given me but I hadn't really put two and two together. She noticed me too and we just looked at each other. Peter pulled me from the trance I found myself in and we walked up the steps to the carved front door.

On the long porch was a jostling board, which was a long plank sanded and rounded on the edges and then placed between two upstanding ends. You would sit there in the evenings with your betrothed and depending on how well you "jostled" or bounced the board you could give your lady quite the thrill. I was very good at it if do say so myself; golly could it be the same one Maddie and I sat on in the evenings?

I had called Alice ahead of time and told her my brother was in town so she would be expecting us both. I didn't want to show up with another man and possibly make her nervous.

The door opened and standing there was a vision and again I felt like I had stepped through time only this time it Alice and she was wearing a beautiful gown of emerald green taffeta and looking so much like my darling did at our last Ball. I ventured to say that the dress looked identical to the one Maddie had worn.

"Gentlemen, please come in, supper is almost ready" Alice said and we bowed and then she swept into the house ahead of us. There standing near the stairs was another beautiful lady in a rose color gown. She was blonde unlike Alice who had inky black hair but she had Alice's lovely eyes and I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Maddie's sister Susannah.

"Gentlemen, please let me introduce you to my sister Charlotte. Sis, these wonderful men are going to escort us to the ball tonight" Alice said with excitement as she bounced slightly. I did the gentlemanly thing and kissed her hand then Peter did too and I noticed he lingered bit longer than was necessary but Miss Charlotte didn't notice or she enjoyed it. My guess was on the latter.

"A pleasure madam, I am Major Jasper Whitlock and this is my brother Captain Peter Whitlock" I bowed to them both as my eyes lingered on Miss Alice. I couldn't help it

We then moved into the dining room where a feast was waiting. Lucky for us it consisted of rare roast beef and lamb on the sideboard, I really didn't want to have to try to hide food, it was always awkward and sometimes messy, but eating it was so much worse, especially when you have to throw it up later. Humans hate vomiting and so do vampires, it's not nice no matter what and we both tried to avoid scenarios that involved eating whenever possible but I couldn't turn Alice down so I figured we would grin and bear it. Thankfully we would not have to do any of it.

We laughed and listened to the sisters tell us about the ball, making dresses for sixteen ladies, finding their own great grandmother's ball gowns lovingly preserved in a trunk in the attic and how busy it had been. I knew I had recognized that dress. So they were Maddie's great granddaughters? It's funny how fate works sometimes. I figured I would be more upset by the fact that this might just confirm what I feared; Maddie had moved on. Surprisingly I didn't and I could only think it was because I had met Alice.

We were given a tour of the house and I noticed that not much had changed over the years except the plumbing and the lights which had all been modernized. Along with more modern furniture but the house was still there in all its glory.

A horse drawn carriage was waiting outside for us so I offered Alice my arm and Peter did the same to Charlotte so we could escort them out. Once in the carriage Alice sat with me and Charlotte was very happy to be with Pete. I had to admit that we looked quite dashing arriving this way with two lovely ladies on our arms.

SCSCSC

Entering the ballroom took my breath away. Hundreds of officers and beautiful ladies all decked out in their finery twirling around to the music. Again I was brought back to the balls that Maddie and I had attended, the dancing, the music and the smells and sounds were exactly the same and I felt a tear run down my cheek but I snapped out of it when Peter touched my back.

I took Alice's hand and lead her into a waltz much like I would have had with Maddie and I watched as Peter did the same with Charlotte. We danced the next three dances then Alice asked for punch. Getting off the dance floor we let the ladies lead us to the refreshments. They each grabbed a plate for us as well and I was happy they had a few things we could eat so we could fit in with everyone else.

I spied the General with a group of ladies and I noticed that whatever he was saying they were hanging on his every word and I shook my head. Some women loved a man in uniform. Alice touched my arm "Major could we take a stroll through these lovely gardens before dancing some more?" she asked as a hint of blush crossed her cheeks and I smiled

"Why yes Miss Alice I think that would fine" I bowed gracefully and held my arm out for her to take. I couldn't help but smile when she giggled as she took my arm and I led her out to the gardens.

After walking a few minutes and relishing the beauty of the setting we came across two secluded benches. "Would you care to sit ladies?" Peter asked them before I could.

"Yes indeed, how did our ancestors breathe in these things?" Charlotte said but I really think she was just thinking out loud.

Alice seemed like she wanted to say something so I turned to her and looked right into her lovely eyes and tried to make her feel comfortable enough to talk to me. She sighed and took a deep breath and said "Major, Captain, I must ask a couple of questions, but please, can you be honest with me?" Miss Alice asked but I could sense her apprehension.

"Yes, of course" we both said together making the girls laugh nervously

"Have you seen these dresses before Jasper?" she asked but before I could answer she hurried on,

"My great grandmother lived a long time, she kept a diary ya know?" she said softly

"No I did not" wondering where this was going and afraid I might know anyway

"Well she did. Now I must go back in time for it all to make sense. Charlotte and I have been doing research every day since we opened that trunk three weeks ago. There are many trunks up there in the attic, each one is from the lady of the house, and some of them date all the way back to the Revolution. Some things were so old they couldn't be touched so Charlotte and I decided what we would donate to a museum and what we would keep. Thankfully the museum here in town knows what to do with textiles that old so we weren't worried about them. Then while searching, we came across our great grandmother Maddie's trunk, it was quite the find. Inside we found these two dresses and two others that were both were wedding gowns. Why she had two we don't know, but wrapped in one white dress was a diary and in the diary was six pictures. The pictures were of Maddie, her sister Susannah, two gentlemen in uniform and the last two pictures were of them coupled with the officers" she stopped talking for a few minutes seemingly lost in her memories of what they found. I paled, they couldn't know, could they?

I looked at Peter and he was looking at me and I knew we were both thinking the same thing; did they know, should we tell them, should we run? I couldn't run, she may not have been Maddie but I know I wouldn't be able to leave her now that I had found her. And I pretty sure Peter was feeling the same way about the lovely Charlotte. Nodding to Peter with in a silent agreement that if they know they know, we wouldn't be able to lie to them, lies won't do this time. We will have to play this hand out to its end.

"Sorry boys I was lost there for a moment" Alice softly said as she shook herself of the memory. I saw Peter had stood up and was now leaning against a tree and Charlotte sat closer to Alice and took her hand giving her the courage to continue

"In her diary she tells of a wonderful older woman who was a psychic, well I guess you would call her that today. Back then they would have been known as gypsies or fortune tellers. Anyway, she was born here in Charleston to slaves but she was a freed woman when Maddie was still a young girl. She had a little house right on the edge of town where she would tell your fortune for a few coins. She was apparently a legend and we learned there is a nice tribute to her at a local museum here as well. Anyway Miss Carra, as she was called had sessions with Maddie and Susannah before they both got married a year later. Madison had been engaged to a handsome man from right here. Then he joined the Army, the Sharpshooters was the name of the platoon when the war started. According to her diary he disappeared on a training run. No matter where they looked and even after the war his family searched the records of all POWs but he was never found, his brother joined the same unit months later and he too disappeared into thin air. Their mother never left her bed after that, only to attend her daughter's wedding. Susannah was secretly in love with the second son, but I doubt he knew it." She finished and I was nervous how that was going to go, she would either accept it or run away screaming

She was looking at us both now and I was frozen in place and I was positive Peter was too. Susannah was in love with Peter? I had no idea, I mean I knew Peter liked her and was thinking of courting her but he never spoke about it.

"Miss Carra told both girls to marry and have happy lives; they would have daughters who would have daughters and so on. She said that one day, many years later that both these fine men would come home at last. She said that they couldn't come back before then because there was darkness surrounding them. She said that in time their boys would overcome the evil that plagued them and they would be able to live an almost normal life. She mentioned an evil presence that would surround the town and endanger Maddie's future daughters. She told Maddie that their men would come back and save them and that her future grandchildren would live on long after the sun died and the oceans dried up. She said that her "Daughters" would be taken care of eternity and would never walk the earth alone. She also said that the Major loved her very much and his brother the Captain, loved Susannah just as much as she loved him but never told her. They would tie up all the loose ends and make peace with the city. The girls would know them on sight, what they were, and how they got that way. That they would be willing to join them forever and wherever they went from now on. There is a letter for both of those men up in that trunk as well. Just so you know, Maddie died at age 60 from cancer as we call it today; she had been a widow for 10 years and her last words were "Oh my Jasper". Susannah died a year later, she had been married a year when her husband was killed by a runaway carriage right outside their home. Her daughter was General Morgan's Grandmother. He is family too. I showed him the letters and the pictures. He too has heard the legend and has seen the pictures of these two fine officers." Good god they knew and from the sounds of it they were okay with it and the General, well that explains all the weird feelings I've been getting from him. He saw those photos, took one look at me, and thought he saw a ghost or he might have thought he was going crazy.

She stood up and paced for a minute turning to me "Now I'll ask you once more Major, have you seen this dress before?" She flipped her fan open looking at me above it.

"Yes darling I have, right here in this very garden on the night I proposed to your great grandmother Maddie"

Charlotte burst into tears while Alice was already crying. I stood up and took Alice into my arms "Little one, do you know what you have just told us?" I asked softly

"No not really" she sobbed

"You told us we have a future with you two, this woman saw it and I have felt it. I think you have too. We will know love and happiness again. You have given us a reason to keep living ladies" I said with conviction.

Peter was comforting Charlotte and by now I had Alice wrapped in my arms, her head was buried against my chest while she sobbed, I could feel her hot tears seep through my suit and I actually felt human.

"Now ladies, may we stay for awhile and see this diary and those trunks you mentioned? I might be able to fill in some blanks. Our families came here together from England in 1745. So we know a lot of the history of both families. Also who owns our home now?" I asked. I was curious about was kept in the trunks, did Maddie keep some of the gifts I had given her? I was also hoping to piece together what happened after Peter and I disappeared.

Charlotte answered "You do, it keeps being left to you and your descendants. Your mother set it up that way. Right now it's rented but the lease is up next week. We manage the house, so it's really yours.

We stood there in shock, the house is ours! We could actually live here! We'd only do it during the winter of course because in the summer the sun would deplete our energy. Plus hunting would be harder with a thousand tourists here. Looking at Peter I see the longing in his eyes too.

"Alice we will try to live here but only in the winter months, we usually go way up north where hunting is a given. We hunt only animals girls, so do not fear us." I added just in case she was confused about what Vampires really were.

"Major I believe there is something else in those letters and diary, something about a kiss between mates is it? This kiss makes it binding; I believe changes our very blood? Now before we test that theory I believe you promised me all the waltzes?" Alice said coyly, this girl really had no idea what she was doing to me

Taking my arm she leads me inside and Peter and Charlotte are close behind as we once again join the party inside. We passed the General and I noticed him watching my every move. So he knows or thinks he knows me. Well nephew of mine we will talk soon. Tomorrow we'll go the churchyard cemetery and visit mama at last. I can do it now I think, or at least I will if Peter agrees to come too.

"Miss Alice, do you think we could stay with you girls for a few days? Just to get our bearings, we are here on business and need to work on that as well?" I asked

"Jasper, are you tracking the monster? Is he here in Charleston?" she asked and I had forgot that the diary talked about us chasing evil

"Yes Alice he is, we have sensed him, and his scent lingers around here. We want to end this chase. We have been tracking him for years, and he is always one step ahead of us." I told her with a growl

"We'd be honored if you stayed with us. We were hoping you would. Umm about, its homecoming weekend, which means that this weekend the town cleans up, we clean the streets, replace bulbs in the street lights, all houses are washed off and the gravestones in the graveyard are washed up and we leave new floral arrangements. Umm, your family is next to ours and I was hoping that maybe we could help prepare theirs too? I'll pick up the extra flowers when I get ours if that's alright with you" she stammered shyly

"Alice my dear that would be wonderful" if we weren't dancing with a ton of other people I would have kissed her right there but I didn't think they would appreciate the show. Well some would but I was a gentleman and some things needed to be shared privately

Peter and I switched partners twice before the dance was through. There were toasts in honor of the regiments and our veteran ancestors and many a tear was shed by all. At last we ended the night singing the songs made popular at the time and then we escorted the girls outside to wait for our carriage. The driver took us along the Battery and through the oldest part of town where you could hear the music was just winding down from the parties all over old town. As we arrived at the girls home Alice turned to me and said shyly

"Gentleman, please come in and if you want we can run you back to camp so you can pick up your things. It will save you having to go back tomorrow morning and finding a ride here. We have guest rooms and we all are tired. Say you'll stay here tonight, it will give us a chance to get out of these dresses, and then we'll head out to Middleton"

"We would be honored ladies" Peter answered before I could move my lips. He nudged me with his boot, sniffing the air, like he was scenting the magnolias. I caught it too the faint scent of Alex near our ladies home. Yes we'd be definitely staying here tonight.

We waited in the parlor for about 15 minutes when I heard the girls coming back downstairs. Seeing them in jeans and tees was a surprise, so far I had only seen period dresses. They looked so young and innocent and again I was reminded of Maddie. She wore dresses all the time but there was this one time that she put on her father's shirt and pants and hat and tried to join us in playing ball. It was quite funny and she was actually very good it at. Grabbing the car keys off the table in the entry way Alice lead us to an older but nice SUV. The ride to Middleton took about 20 minutes with the surprising traffic for one in the morning, must have been people leaving the parties and the ball.

Arriving there we parked and went to my tent. The girls sat on camp chairs outside while we dressed and packed it all at vampire speed unseen by anyone. As we exited the tent a truck pulled up and a few men of the company jumped out and in minutes the contents were stowed in the bed and the tent was taken down and packed away in the canvas bag. Shaking hands all around we followed the girls back to their car.

The house was quiet and we did not smell Alex anywhere near it now. Still it worried me that he had been near here at all. I just hoped he was not interested in them because he scented us here tonight. We would have to stick to them like glue tomorrow and then hunt him at night.

"Boys, here is your room for tonight. There is a bathroom across the hall, I'm just next door, and Charlotte is across the hall. Sleep well and we'll see you in the morning" Alice beamed and we both got a kiss on the cheek before they went to their rooms. As soon as they were out of sight we flew around the house locking doors and windows. Then as silent as a breeze we were back upstairs. This room had twin beds with high headboards at least 100 years old. There were new pillow top mattresses which would make resting a pleasant change from camp beds or under a tree.

"Jasper I'm sorry I never told you about my love for Susannah. We had pledged ourselves a month after you disappeared, mama knew and her mama knew but no one else. I only kissed her once. Then I too was taken from here. I don't blame you my brother. It was too much to put on your shoulders and we have been happy having each other over the years, but I must tell you now that I love Charlotte. I know its fast but I felt the pull tonight when I kissed her hand. Did you feel anything for Alice?"Peter said nervously

"Yes Peter, the moment I saw Alice my body felt like it was hit by a truck and the dancing with her tonight, well it was all could do not to carry her off and ravish her. It's more like a mating wrecking ball than a mating pull. At least for me and yes I love her too" I told him still rather embarrassed about where my thoughts headed at some points tonight. Even now I could hear her next door and I wanted nothing more that to go in there and make her mine in every way.

I knew nothing like that would happen tonight so I just decided to rest comfortable with the fact that soon enough Alice would be mine. I made sure to send a thank you to Maddie. She had to know I still loved her but I was grateful to her for sending me Alice. Once Alex was caught, Peter and I could have the happiness that was ripped from us. We would be able to spend time here and we would have love once again. There's nothing quite like Southern Comfort.

* * *

**Show the author some love by leaving a review.**


End file.
